Siento
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Oneshot/ Continuación de "Te conozco" Ojos rojos chocando contra aquellos dorados


SK–FnU– Flowers no me pertenecen y bla bla bla

**La cover del fic está hecha por: NadiaMartinez en deviantart**

Los personajes de Takei, pertenecen a Takei –o– y los originales, a mí _ _!

**RECUERDEN! Reviews y Favs hacen de un mundo de fanfics mejor!**

**También podéis mandarlos a: pr.-03 en hotmail**

**Se despide por ahora: C.S**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

–_Hana Asakura… Hana Asakura… Hana Asakura…_–

–Te odio…– Musitó mientras veía por la ventana.

–¡Hana Asakura Kyoyama responda inmediatamente a lo que le he pedido!– Gritó su profesora ya harta de llamar al joven.

–¿Eh, qué, qué era?– Preguntó algo asustado debido al carácter tan cambiante de su maestra.

–Lea el párrafo dos, por favor.– Volvió a su semblante tranquilo.

–Eh… dice: "Ojos de sangre, lazos padre e hijo se dispusieron a romperse entre la oscuridad de un corazón atormentado."– Y volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana.

A ese hombre lo conocía, aunque sólo le haya visto los ojos y parte de su larga cabellera, que era cubierta por la capucha negra que llevaba consigo, y lo confundía tanto, ¿Dónde lo había visto? No sabía pero, más de alguna vez tuvo que hacerlo, porque nada como esto lo había incomodado antes, para ser sincero, estaba tan distraído en él que hasta asistió a clases, pero, en cierto sentido no estaba en ellas, ya que su mente no se desprendía del recuerdo de sus ojos.

–_Hana… Hana… Hana…_ ¡Hana Asakura!– Llamó de nuevo la profesora.

–¿¡Qué!?– Preguntó levantándose de su asiento bruscamente, Alumi y Yohane le veían confundidos desde sus propios pupitres ¿Por qué actuaba tan despistado últimamente?

–¡A la oficina del director!–

Tal vez ahora que caminaba por los pasillos podría pensar en paz, pero su vista seguía fija en la nada, hace días que soñaba con algo en particular: Tres balas lo apuñalaban a él y a otras dos personas, mientras que de la nada surgía una bestia negra atacando todo lo que tuviese a su paso, dos personas encima de dos edificios casi destruidos, una de ellas con ojos como los de aquél sujeto, mientras sostenía entre su mano sangrente una pequeña katana, y la otra, tan profundos como la noche, con una sonrisa macabra, viéndolo a él, directamente a los ojos, era en ese entonces donde su pesadilla terminaba, y ya varias veces su respiración estaba agitada y sudando, algunas veces incluso, lágrimas.

–A ver Hana, cada vez que vienes siempre terminas en mi oficina.– Dijo el director mientras ojeaba unos papeles.

–Mejor déjate de tonterías y me voy.– Respondió de mala gana el joven.

–Que terco eres, si Manta no fuese un amigo mío y me hubiera pedido el favor de cubrirte las espaldas, ya te hubiera expulsado.– Respondió ahora viendo fijo al muchacho que se dirigía a la puerta.

–Te dije que te callaras, debo buscar a alguien.–

Pero qué tonto, buscar a alguien de quién ni siquiera sabe su nombre, y bueno, posiblemente ahora ande pro ahí sin capucha y vestido de manera distinta, pero bueno, ¿Por dónde empezar? Ya varios sueños había tenido con él, en el cementerio, tal vez era el momento de visitar ese lugar.

Caminaba entre las tumbas, Amidamaru, cómo deseaba tenerlo con él, posiblemente conocería al engreído ese, pero al acercarse a la tumba de su espíritu, pudo divisar que sobre el árbol de cerezo que ahí yacía, estaba posado él, con la misma capucha, los mismos ojos que ahora eran cubiertos por una máscara en forma de oni, se quedó perplejo pro unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó, al ver como esos ojos carmesí se posaban sobre los suyos de nuevo.

–Eres bastante listo, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?– Otra vez, con esos ojos, ahora cubiertos por aquella máscara, pero eran los mismo ojos.

–Cállate y dime qué quieres.–

–¿De qué hablas? Si yo he llegado primero.– De un salto, bajó del árbol y cayó de pie frente a él.

–Este es mi lugar, ahora vete, o pelea.– Dijo el joven rubio tomando su espada en mano.

–¿Y me quieres explicar cómo harás over soul?– Se burló, su risa era macabra y seca, igual que él, detrás de esa máscara y esa capucha, Hana sólo tenía ganas de patearle el rostro, el maldito rostro pálido que residía detrás de la máscara de oni.

–¡Cállate, dem…!– Antes de continuar, Hana fue golpeado fuertemente en el estómago, lo que lo hizo caer, su enemigo tomó su espada en mano y desenvainó una pequeña katana que tenía atada a su espalda.

–No entiendes… Eres un niño aún, no importa cuánto trate de simpatizar contigo.– Y de repente se empezó a reír desquiciadamente. –¡¿Niños, estos cinco niños serán tu equipo Hao?!– Tomó su katana y empezó a clavársela lentamente en el estómago mientras reía a gritos.

–O-oye… ¿¡Qué haces imbécil!?– Preguntó tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

–¡No te esfuerces Hana, el reishi es una habilidad hermosa, y puedo saber que tienes miedo! – De repente la hemorragia de sangre comenzó a salir.

–¿¡Reishi!?– Preguntó atónito, había oído de eso antes, pero no recordaba dónde, en ese momento sólo deseaba deshacerse de ese suicida, pero sin Amidamaru y fuera del alcance de su arma, sólo quedaba llamar a los…

–Onis… acudid a mí… os necesito a mi lado, Naktsune.– Y dicho esto, una sombra se apoderó de sus pies, en donde él estaba parado aparecieron debajo dos ojos rojos penetrantes, en ese momento no pudo articular palabra alguna, sólo vio como la hemorragia de ese sujeto desaparecía, y de repente se retiró la máscara un poco, para sacar la lengua y pasarla a través de la katana llena de sangre.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó Hana parándose, esperando que algo malo pasara.

–No debes temer Hana… no le haría daño a un oponente digno, de hecho, estoy bastante emocionado de que nos encontremos en Flor de Maíz, pero eso no será hasta el final.– Se colocó la máscara nuevamente y dio media vuelta, lanzándole de vuelta la Futsu no Mitama que se clavó en el césped.

–Te partiré el…– Y otra vez fue interrumpido, ya que alguien lo golpeó por detrás, dejándolo inconsciente, se trataba de Ryu y Tamao, quienes iban con Manta, Konchi y Ponchi.

–Ahora vete.– Le dijo el del tupé.

–Ryu tiene razón, será mejor que no toques ni un cabello de Hana-kun.– Dijo Manta, que tenía un semblante serio pero tranquilo.

–Aún es muy débil, y eso es tu culpa, Tamao.– Comenzó a caminar, mientras los demás sólo lo veían alejarse con el sol del atardecer detrás suyo.

–Yo sé lo que hago, y hago lo mejor porque así lo pidieron Yoh-san y Anna-sama, no será como tú y tu hermano, **Shi**.– Ella mostró una mirada furiosa ante como él se despedía agitando la mano gentilmente.

–Ya te dije… que no he hecho nada, fueron órdenes de Yvs que matara al chico, pero yo prefiero sólo verlo, su sangre, me atrae, y algún día será mía.– Se desvaneció con una ráfaga de polvo dejándolos solos.

–¡Rayos, ese maldito vampiro me sigue aterrando!– Dijo Konchi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Será mejor que regresemos Tamao, quién sabe qué le hizo a Hana-kun.– Dijo Manta algo preocupado.

–No lo creo, él no se atrevería a tocarlo, después de todo, lo quiere como si fuese su propio hijo y lo sabes, Manta.– Respondió la peli-rosa.

Alumi caminaba con Yohane por Funbari, hasta que ella divisó aquél hombre que caminaba de lo más tranquilo, esta vez sin la máscara puesta, esa estúpida sonrisa suya, a través de sus ojos rojos, que reflejaban la sangre y el tormento de las personas a las que había tomado por víctimas, ella sabía de quién se trataba, al pasar a su lado, ella lo tomó por el brazo, al instante que él soltó una pequeña risilla.

–Esta estúpida máscara tuya no evitará que sepamos quién eres.– Le dijo, esta vez lista con sus espíritus para atacar. –Dime que no le has hecho nada.– Le amenazó.

Pero él hizo caso omiso, y en cambio sólo se soltó de su agarre gentilmente, Yohane, que veía la escena confundido, se limitó a preguntar.

–¿Quién es usted?– Se acomodó las gafas y divisó bien su rostro, en ese momento se puso algo tenso, aquél hombre le sonreía gentilmente, cosa que no le agradó para nada.

–Su nombre es Shi, completo, Shi Jaaku Kurayami, katana de sangre, es algo así como un maldito vampiro, succiona la sangre de otras personas y shamanes con esos estúpidos colmillos que se esconden y salen.– Alumi lo observaba de reojo, estaba dispuesta a hacer over soul, pero antes de lograrlo, él la tomó entre sus brazos, y sacó sus colmillos, acercándose lentamente a su cuello.

–¡A-Alumi-san!– Gritó Yohane, tratando de hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, pero en cuanto vio aquellos ojos rojos encima de los suyos, se paralizó, no pudo moverse, y se maldijo por ser tan inútil en ese momento.

En ese momento salieron Silver Horn, Silver Rod, Silver Shield, Silver Tail y Silver Wing.

–¡Alumi!– Gritó Silver Wing al ver a la chica atrapada.

–¿Ahora qué, usarás el modo Setsubun luego de beber mi sangre?– Preguntó ella de mala gana.

–Algo por el estilo…– Lentamente encarnó sus colmillos en su cuello, pero antes de succionar la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi le rozó la mejilla, que él había evadido.

–¡Detente vampiro desgraciado!– Le gritó el rubio que corría hacia él.

–¡Hana-kun detente te puede hacer daño!– Gritó Manta corriendo tras él.

–¡Hana, detente en este instante jovencito!– Le regañó Tamao.

–¡Joven Maestro, aléjese de él!– Gritó Ryu.

–¡Hana!– Alumi se alegró de ver a su prometido, que venía a su "rescate"

–Los niños buenos tienen que ir a la cama temprano… ¿No eres un niño bueno, Hana?– Esta vez le dio una sonrisa cálida al shaman, que se enfureció de inmediato.

–Demonios…– Llamó él, pero antes de completar su frase, Shi se aproximó en segundos a centímetros de su rostro, tomó so rostro delicadamente y le susurró al oído.

–Modo Setsubun… Demonios, salgan…– Y dicho esto el polvo comenzó a formar una sombra alrededor de Hana, que lo sostenía de los brazos y piernas, él no podía moverse, los demás fueron tomados por brazos y garras que salían del suelo, quedando todos atrapados.

–¿¡C-cómo!?– Articuló Hana mientras era sostenido por aquella figura de un oni.

–Llevo veintiocho años, Hana, veintiocho años, desde mi nacimiento fui entrenado para esto, se lo debo todo a Yvs, quien antes de dejar de ser el rey shaman, me hizo el favor, la soledad, el reishi, pienso que… me gusta.– Se acercó a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

–¡Será mejor que…!– Manta fue callado por la mano del oni que tapaba su boca.

–¿Qué me cuide las espaldas? ¡Ja! Eso lo quiero ver, nos vemos, hermosa flor de loto.– Se despidió de Hana rozando su Katana por su cara, dejando que una gota de sangre recorriera su rostro, él la limpió con su dedo índice, y lo lamió al momento de que se daba vuelta dispuesto a irse, desvaneciéndose entre la nube de polvo que obstruía la vista. –Kai…– Susurró antes de desvanecerse por completo, dejándolos a todos libres.

–Has cambiado, Shi…– Murmuró Tamao mientras veía como el polvo se dispersaba.

–Hana…– Alumi se acercó a él, que era liberado, al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de sentirse furioso.

–Te pudieron hacer algo… y yo… no pude evitarlo…– Dijo con desgano, mientras apretaba los puños con la vista clavada en el suelo.

–Hana, también fue mi culpa, lo siento, no debí dejar que…– Antes de terminar Ryu los interrumpió a ambos.

–¡¿Qué dicen? No fue culpa de ninguno, es Sh…!– Ryu se vio amenazado por la mirada severa de Tamao, ambos tenían estrictas órdenes, de que Hana no reconociera el primer nombre de aquél sujeto. –Quise decir, es Jaaku el que hizo esto…– Terminó resentido.

–¡Pero soy yo!– Gritó Hana de repente. –¡Cada vez que lo veo siento un maldito miedo hacia él!–

–Hana-kun, no te alteres…– Intervino por fin Yohane.

–¿¡Que no me altere!? ¡Yohane, por mi culpa casi le hacen algo a Alumi!– Gritó desconcertado, ella al oír eso, supo que el muchacho se preocupaba por ella, así que se acercó a él, y lo abrazó.

–Lo hiciste, Hana, si no hubieras lanzado la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi ahora posiblemente estuviera muerta, gracias.– Depositó un beso en su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo que ahora era más notable en él.

Lejos de ahí, una persona, de cabellera larga y rubia estaba sobre un balcón, presenciando la luna de París, lugar donde debía estar, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien más, ella no dio la vuelta pero bajó la mirada.

–Anna…– Susurró él, espalda contra espalda ambos estaban a una distancia notable, ella simplemente suspiró.

–Shi, ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó a secas.

–Anna, debes saber que esto no lo hago porque quiero, sino porque se lo debo a Yvs.–

–No, Shi, esto lo quisiste desde que aceptaste unirte a Flor de Maíz.– Ella se acercó a él, sin quitarle capucha, ni ella la suya, le retiró la máscara y depositó un manotazo en su mejilla, la cual enrojeció de inmediato, sus ojos carmesí simplemente se cerraron.

–Lo siento…– Musitó, ella le puso bruscamente la máscara de nuevo y volvió al balcón. –¿A dónde irás ahora?–

–No es algo que te importe, ahora vete, Shi.–

–Adiós, Anna…– Y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la habitación que no era alumbrada por nada.

Mientras, en el cementerio, Hana pensaba, la luna se veía hermosa, pero lo ocurrido durante el día.

–Te conozco, lo sé, sé que te conozco… Puedo sentirlo…–


End file.
